


A Hunt Of Truth

by ranae654



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Dean, F/M, Protective!Dean Winchester, Scared!Reader, Teen Pregnancy, The Talk, Underage Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae654/pseuds/ranae654
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Dean's seventeen year old daughter. He always had Castiel watch over you when he and Sam were away on hunts.<br/>A new hunt comes up where a demon is looking for virgins to kill. Dean sets in a panic thinking it's going to kill you especially since you're a Winchester.<br/>Only to find out, you're not a virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anything Could Happen

Dean was running around the motel room panicking and trying to think of every way he could possibly keep you safe from this demon.  
"Dad, you need to calm down." You and Castiel were eyeing each other form across the room with regret of what had happened a month and a half ago. Dean started pacing back and forth in the room then started walking towards you.  
"(Y/N), there is this sadistic demon probably on it's way to kill you. I'm trying my best to stay calm but I can't. You're 15 and I know your a virgin." You and Castiel never should've done it, Dean trusted Castiel to watch over you and you made Dean a promise to never have sex until you were an adult. Neither you or Castiel wanted to tell him that you weren't a virgin.  
You remembered the night you two did it. It was painful for you, not just because it was your first time but because of how long and thick he was. Castiel didn't do anything you didn't want to do but you both knew it was wrong. You knew though even if you told Dean about it, he wouldn't turn him in, even if he did Castiel could zap himself right out of there.  
The main part you were afraid of was Dean losing his trust in you.  
"Right?" Dean's eyes were filled with concern, you looked down to your toes and felt a tear drop run down your cheek. Dean brushed his hand over his nose and down his mouth.  
At that moment you looked back up at him with another tear running down your face.  
"(Y/N), tell me you didn't disobey me and go out and have sex with a random guy." Dean's eyes were watering but you knew he wasn't going to cry, he never cried in front of you.  
You clutched onto him as hard as you could. "I'm sorry daddy, I'm so, so sorry!" You cried into his shoulder and looked past it to see Castiel there with his face in shock.  
He had just remembered Dean had, had two talks with him and the night you and him did it.

 

FLASHBACK #1

"You did use protection with April right?" Castiel was confused at what the word protection meant in this situation. "I had my angel blade." Dean let out a scoff.  
"Cas, do you know what condoms are?" Castiel shook his head no. "There something you use when having sex to keep a girl from getting pregnant." Castiel nodded fully understanding. Dean hit him on the knee and got up. "Great talk, now if you ever need one come to me, alright Cas, cause the last thing we need is you getting a human pregnant because then the angels would take it away and kill it, you wouldn't want that would you?" Castiel shook his head no and that was the end of the conversation.

 

FLASHBACK #2

Castiel was seated on the motel bed watching you as you sat at a table reading a book in front of him. As soon as he seen you he was attracted. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself, especially when you turned to look at him fluttering your eyes while they were connected to his.  
He thought you were perfect in every possible way, with your wavy (H/C) hair, your pink, perky lips that you got from Dean, the tiny freckles by your nose that you also got from Dean, and your big (E/C) eyes that he easily fell in love with.  
Dean sat down on the opposite motel bed ruining his view of you. "What I'm saying here Cas, is I need to know that I can trust you to look after her." Castiel focused on what he was saying and nodded yes, even though he didn't really trust himself with this one. "You can always trust me Dean. Is there anything I am required to know?" Dean shook his head, looking back at you still reading and then back to Castiel. "She is not aloud to go out of this motel unless I am here. No one is to come in and no one is to go out unless me or Sammy is here. We trust you Cas it's just we want to keep her safe at all times." Castiel nodded in understanding every word he just said. "Oh, one more thing Cas, before I say it I want to repeat this, me and Sammy do trust you but we just want to keep her safe." Castiel nodded.  
"No one is to lay a hand on her, not you, not Sammy, only me because I am her father and she is my responsibility, understand?" Castiel nodded again but this was going to be pretty hard sense you were the most attractive person to him. "I fully understand Dean." He left with Sam, kissing you on the forehead goodbye and telling you he loves you.

 

FLASHBACK #3

 

"Are you sure you want to do this." You were laying down naked below Castiel as he was on top of you now also naked with the sheets over you guys. "Yeah, I'm sure it's just your size is, well, a little over whelming." You face turned red in embarrassment of having to tell him you were afraid of how big he was. Castiel kissed you softly. "It will hurt at first because you're a virgin and this is normal for virgins but I promise it will feel good once we start going." You shook your head giving him an okay. "I trust you, just, go slow."  
He leaned down and kissed you once more. "I promise."  
He entered you slowly and he wasn't even all the way in when you felt your cherry pop. Castiel quickly covered your mouth, knowing your scream would be very loud and that he was still going in slowly. He bowed down to your ear and whispered soothing things into. "I know it hurts, it will feel good eventually, just like I promised. I'm not in all the way yet but I'm close. Would you like me to keep going?" You shook your head yes even though your eyes were watering form the pain. "Ye- yes." And with that he did.  
A coupled minutes later you were both on edge and he released himself into as you released yourself on him, leaving both of you panting.  
By the end of the night you were cuddled up in his arms fast asleep as he watched over you.

 

PRESENT TIME....

Dean hugged you back as you were still clutched to him. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did you disobey me? We made a promise and a promise is like a deal, you know that."  
Castiel didn't like seeing you like this, you both knew what you two did was considered statutory rape but he didn't force you to do anything it was all consensual.  
"I was sc-scared you would be m-mad at me forever and ne- never trust me ever again. I'm so sorry, daddy please don't hate me!" Dean pushed you back gently.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I would never hate you (Y/N), your my daughter and what you did was wrong you shouldn't have disobeyed me, you need to tell me though when these type of things happen, you can't just hide these type of things from me. Now I suggest you want to tell me who this person was or your grounded for two months, no tv, no books, no phone, when I'm on a hunt I'll give you one of mine." You nodded and wiped your tears away, you couldn't keep a secret or lie to him.  
Castiel spoke up for you, "It was-"  
He got cut off by Dean motioning his hand for him to stop talking. "No, I want (Y/N) to tell me." He waited with his arms crossed in front of his chest for an answer.  
"It was Castiel." Next thing you knew Dean was grabbing at Castiel's trench coat pulling him to the corner of the motel room.  
"You were supposed to watch over her and take care of her, not douche her up." Dean was pissed he was once again betrayed by Castiel.  
"Dean, I-" Dean quickly cut him off.  
"No I don't care. What the hell were you thinking man! She's only seventeen, Cas, and I swear to god if I find out you hurt her when you- you know." Dean felt sick just by thinking of Castiel on top of you taking your innocence and virginity away from you at such a young age. "You will never be with her alone. Ever. Again." Dean began to walk away until Castiel grabbed his jacket. "Dean I may have forgotten to use a condom."


	2. More Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets two tests at a grocery store where a lady is fairly rude to her and Dean, so Dean sticks up for the reader.  
> Reader has a problem in the middle of the night and Dean and Castiel are forced to go back to the store only to have a surprise when they get back to the bunker.

Dean threw Castiel up against the wall. "What the hell do you mean you forgot to use a damn condom!" Castiel tried to speak but Dean cut him off.  
"You listen to me you sorry ass bastard! If she is pregnant she's not gonna go through it alone. You know why? Because your gonna be the father of the baby and I'll be damned if I'm gonna let you leave her to deal with the pain and labor that you caused her to be in alone. You understand me?" Castiel shook his head yes as Dean dropped him down to the floor.  
"Your an angel you can tell if she's pregnant. So is she?" Castiel stood up and walked towards you trying to figure it out but he couldn't.  
"I'm sorry Dean, but it's too soon for me to tell. All I can do is wait to find out." Dean shook his head no he wasn't going to accept that.  
"No. We're going to go out and get her a pregnancy test, and for your sake you better hope it's negative." With that said and done Dean threw your jacket to you and you all went to the impala to go to the store.

You walked in the store in between Dean and Castiel. "Alright, (Y/N) go find the test so we can get out of this place and find out whether your... pregnant or not." Dean cringed at having to think you were pregnant and shot a dark glare to Castiel.  
You went to the aisle and grabbed three tests, you wanted to be absolutely positive of the answer. When you were arrived with the tests to Dean and Castiel who were waiting for you, Dean looked down at you holding the three of them. "Why the hell do you need three?" You rolled your eyes sat how clueless men were especially your dad.  
"If I want to get a positive answer, I have to get more then one, because one could be faulty and give you the wrong answer." Dean rolled his eyes just like you had did that was something you two did a lot. "We'll get two, put the third one back." You looked at Castiel giving him the 'aren't you going to help me out' look, but Castiel didn't understand a lot of things still and he tilted his head. "I don't understand what you would like me to do." Dean looked at your face and noticed the expression.  
"(Y/N), were getting two and that's that end of story." You huffed and put one back. When you returned Dean gave you the money for the two tests and him and Castiel stood by you, while you paid for them. The lady looked at you and seen you were a teenager, she gave you a disgusting look and Dean stood up for you like the protective father he was.  
"What the hell was that for." They lady let out a light laugh that was heard by Dean. "What kind of father are you for letting her have sex at such a young age."  
Dean pushed you and Castiel back and got in front of you giving the lady a stern, pissed off look. "You don't know my family, don't go around acting like your queen bee 'cause let me tell you, you're not better than anyone else, and from my eyes you just look like someone who judges people even though you don't know the person's past. Well let me tell you something my daughter has been through enough, she maybe seventeen but she's my daughter and I'll love her no matter what the answers are on those sticks. So back off and don't think about telling me what type of father I am. You don't know her, and you don't me or what we've been through. So why don't you shut your pie hole or I'll shut it for you." The woman looked shocked by Dean's words and you were also shocked, you knew your dad loved you and he would do anything for you but this has never happened and now you knew how much he really cared about you and would do absolutely anything for you even if it meant hitting a woman in public. Dean took the money out of your hand and laid it on the counter.  
"Keep the change." He grabbed the back and muttered underneath his breath. "Bitch." Dean put a protective arm around your shoulders as you, Castiel and him walked out the door.

The ride home was silent, when you got back at the house Dean held the door open for you to go in first, then Castiel and he followed behind you.  
As you walked toward the bathroom you turned around and ran to Dean giving him a hug. "Thank you dad. I love you so much." Dean put his arms around you hugging you back and kissed the top of your head. "I love you too, I'm always going to stand up for you princess, no matter what." You let go and on your way to the bathroom Castiel and Dean stood outside of the room each on one side of the door. Castiel put a gentle hand on your shoulder. "We'll be here for if you need us, you gave him a loving smile and then Dean.  
You went in and took them then waited on the toilet seat. They finally went off and they were both negative. You walked out of the bathroom and Dean and Castiel both looked at you hesitantly. You looked at Dean and then at Castiel. "They're both negative!" You smiled and Dean hugged you with joy. "Thank god!" Castiel was happy as well but he sensed something was wrong but didn't say anything.

It was the middle of the night about 2:30 a.m when you woke up, you ran to the bathroom and started to throw up. Castiel was on the couch and Dean was in his bed when they heard you running to the bathroom. They both went in and seen you were vomiting. Dean went your right side and Castiel went to your left. You were holding your hair back with one of your hands as Dean rubbed slow circles into your back. Castiel wasn't really sure what to do in this situation so he just sat there. Dean flushed the toilet when you finished throwing up. "What happened, (Y/N)?" You shook your head not quite sure of what happened. "I don't really know, I woke up feeling normal and then I felt stuff coming up my throat."  
You all sat there for a minute and silence and then you remembered something you read online. "We have to go back to the store." Dean looked at you in confusion and tired eyes.  
"Why? It's two in the morning." You shook your head back and forth and looked up at him. "I read something online about, you know, pregnancy. It said you could get morning sickness." Dean scratched his head and yawned. "Well your not pregnant you took two tests to prove it." You looked away from Dean, to Castiel and then back at Dean.  
"Like I said I should've gotten three to be positive because something isn't righ-" You got cut off by throwing up again. After five more minutes of it you were sure you were done.  
"Alright, let's go." You all got in the impala and the car drive was silent yet again probably sense everyone was tired and exhausted, well, not Castiel sense he's an angel. He was trying to figure out if you were pregnant still but he couldn't tell.

You arrived at a little drug store that was opened 24/seven. You went to the aisle and grabbed one more except it was a different brand. Dean paid for you just in case something like last time would happen, even though they didn't go to the same store. The lady that rung you up was tired and didn't really care what you bought. She gave you your change back and you all immediately left to get back to the motel. They did what they did last time and stood outside the door. You took your test the same as the last two but it had a different answer. You were staring down at a pink plus sign and you slowly opened the door, you didn't look at either one of them, just straight ahead. "I'm pregnant."  
Dean slammed his fist onto the wall. "Dammit!" Castiel put a comforting arm around your waist and kissed the top of your head. "It will all be ok, I promise."


	3. Love From Everyone

Dean was just about to pound Castiel into the wall until you stopped him by hugging him. "Please daddy don't hurt Castiel, it's not his fault!" Dean noticed you had tears running down your face and just melted. "I won't hurt him if you really don't want me to, I don't want to make you more upset then you already are." He rubbed one of his hands down your back up and down. "This just isn't fair though. What he did to you was wrong-" He was going to say more but you cut him off.  
"He didn't do anything wrong! I wanted it just as much as he did!" Dean stopped hugging you when he heard the rise of volume in your voice, so he raised his.  
"You're only seventeen, (Y/N), you don't know what you want! You're just a kid, not even an adult, you turned seventeen two months ago! Why can't you see that what he did to you was wrong! I raised you to be protective over your own body! I raised you to stand up for yourself! And I raised you too never have sex until you were an adult! I'm your father and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you raise your voice at me and disobey me without a punishment! You're grounded. Two weeks." You were speechless he had a point with everything he said but he couldn't ground you that was just unfair, after all your pregnant for gods sake!  
"That's so not fair!" Dean was already in a bad mood from you raising your voice at him.  
"Three."  
"Dad!" You tried to protest but nothing worked.  
"Four. Would you like to go any higher." You kept quiet then ran up to Castiel giving him a long hard kiss, and added tongue, licking his lips to make sure Dean had seen.  
Dean just about had enough of your attitude. He came up behind you grabbing your shoulder turning you around. "Alright you listen to me and you listen good. You may be pregnant but that doesn't give you the right to go prancing around doing whatever the hell you want! I'm your father and you will listen to me, whether you like it or not. You're gonna march your ass upstairs, go back to bed and you will be grounded for two months. You're not getting an ultrasound or updates on the baby's health or any other crap! You're having a home birth and you are not to leave this house under any circumstances. You know why? It's because of your stupid senseless mistake with Cas that we have to keep you on lock down so you and the baby don't get hurt from the damn angels. Understand." You stood there silently and shook your head yes.  
"Good now go to bed." You ran up the stairs and when you got there you turned the lights off and went straight to your bed, clutching the pillow, crying yourself to sleep.

 

Meanwhile Dean and Castiel were still downstairs as Dean was giving him a little speech.  
"Alright Cas, you made this mess and I expect you to stay in it with her, no matter what happens. I expect you to protect her from the angels better yet make sure they don't even find out." Castiel nodded understanding everything. "Dean, the angels will eventually find out, I can't stop that. But I will do my best to protect her, the last thing I want is her and our child we produced through sexual intercourse to get hurt." Dean flinched when he had said produce and sexual intercourse. He still can't believe this even happened.  
"Cas! I really don't want to hear about it! Just shut up!" It was quiet for awhile and Dean was the first to break the silence. "I do appreciate though that you care about her and won't let anything happen to her and that baby." Castiel would never let anything bad happen to you or your child. "Dean, I do care about her and yes, maybe that night was a irresponsible stupid mistake that I promise you will never happen again-" Dean was with him so far but had to add something to make it clear to Castiel that t will NEVER EVER happen again. "Damn straight." Castiel continued on with what he was saying. "I must be honest with you, when you asked me if you could trust me to look after (Y/N), at the time I didn't trust myself but I didn't want to let you down. I was attracted to her but I never thought in a million years that I would be attracted to someone that is so young and has her whole life ahead of her. I understand this isn't fair and I wish I can change things but I can't." Dean was shocked by what Castiel has just said. He couldn't believe that he was attracted to you the first time he seen you and didn't say anything to him but he was happy that Castiel told the truth.  
"Well Cas, I appreciate the honesty but I'm still pissed at you for getting my baby girl knocked up at such a young age. If you ask me it's kind of pervy." He wasn't going to add the kind of because it was pervy this whole situation but he couldn't do anything about it but to ensure you later that he will be there with you because it's his job to protect you no matter what. "You have every right to be mad at me Dean, I do not blame you." Dean just shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he was getting tired.  
"Glad we cleared the air, I'm going to bed and in the morning I'm going to have to talk to her to see what she wants to do with it, if she wants to keep it or get rid of it, it's her decision." Castiel wasn't going to stand there without a protest considering it was his child to. "Dean what about what I want, I mean after all this is my child too." Dean looked taken aback by Castiel's words. "This is her choice. Not yours! She is the one that's gonna be going through the pain and she should have her own decision without you involved, if she was older it would be different and you would have a say. But you don't deserve to." With that said Dean went back to bed and Castiel stood there in desperation and sadness of the thought of losing his child when it could easily be born without having to die. He wasn't going to just stand there and take it he was going to talk to you before Dean got to you, no matter what.

 

He walked up to your room where you were now tear free and looked normal with no sadness and were still awake. He knocked on the door and waited for an invitation to come in.  
Your head shot up when you heard the knock, thinking it was Dean. "Cas, what do you want?" You asked in a tired and innocent voice. "I need to talk to you about the baby, Dean was going to talk to you in the morning but I wanted to talk to you and he wouldn't allow me so I came up here when he went to bed." You shook your head and sat up, patting the bed signaling him to sit down next to you "What about the baby?" He sat down next to you and immediately made eye contact as this was a serious situation for him.  
"I need to know that you're going to keep the baby." He rested a hand on your knee and as soon as he did Dean walked in the room.  
"Cas what the hell are you doing in here! I told you I'd talk to her this is none of your damn business!" You lightly pushed his hand off your knee and stood up.  
"Dad, please, relax. I'm under enough stress as it is." You looked at Castiel was still seated on your bed, listening to what you were about to say. Then you looked back at Dean.  
"I want you to know that I'm going to keep the baby. I know it's dangerous and angels will try and get to me and the baby but I can't kill it." You had tears rushing down your face as you went to hug Dean. "I can't kill an innocent human being, I just can't. You raised me to kill monsters and make sure the innocent people in the world were safe and secure. Well now it's my time to keep someone safe and secure." You let go of the hug and rubbed at your stomach, you looked up into Dean's eyes as they were beginning to water.  
"I'm sorry daddy, I'd take the night back if I could and make sure it never happened, but I can't, what's done is done. I just- I just don't want you to think or look at me different like all the other people in the world would do. You're the best dad ever and I don't ever want to lose you." Dean walked up to you and layed a protective hand on top of your stomach.  
"You're not going to lose me. Ever. Don't you ever think that. I will never look at you different, you're my child and I'll always love you and protect that same way I've always have sense you were born. You're the best thing that's happened to me." You were about to feel more tears rush down your face, but they weren't tears of sadness they were tears of joy.  
Dean pushed back part of your hair behind your ear and continued with what he was saying. "You're going to have a perfect baby, and I will do everything to protect you and that baby." He looked to Castiel who's head was now looking down at the floor in sadness. "And that baby is going to have a protective daddy as well. Cas and I are going to make sure nothing happens to either of you, understand?" You shook your head yes and gave him another huge hug.  
Dean was looking over your shoulder to see Castiel now smiling. Dean signaled him to come joined and he did, you were now getting squished by two strong men who's body was crushing yours. You pushed them off of you and layed a hand back on your stomach. "Okay a pregnant girl has to breathe." You all let out a chuckle and Dean and Castiel both put you to bed, giving you a kiss on your forehead. Dean winked at you just as he was about to walk out the door. "Stay strong, see you in them morning."


	4. Precautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley pays a visit to Y/N, Dean is still dealing with his emotions, and Castiel makes a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been 2 years since I have updated this and I would just like to say thank you to all the positive feedback and this will be finished I am back, for good.  
> If you have any suggestions or something you would like to see happen, just comment it and if I like it I will add it! :)

The sun peering in through the blinds is what had woken you up, well that and the smell of breakfast being cooked down stairs. You wiped at your eyes tiredly, feeling starved as your stomach began to growl then again you were eating for two.  
You were now exactly one month into the pregnancy, thankfully there had been no known threats to you or your child, you were hoping it would stay that way.  
This past month Dean had finally let up a little bit about hounding on you and Castiel for a mistake that couldn't be taken back thanks to your uncle Sammy who talked to him about the situation and how he should go easier on the two of you as you need all the support you could get even as messed up as that situation was. Things were looking up.  
You looked at yourself in the mirror with your messy bedhead hair sticking out, and your clothes a wrinkly mess before making your way down the stairs.  
"Look Cas, I'm making a big step in being okay with this whole situation but we need to set some boundaries." You overheard your father talking to Castiel while sat at the top of the stairs. "Boundaries? Why?"  
"You can't just hop into bed with her whenever you'd like for one. I get that she's- she's-"  
"Pregnant with my child." Castiel finished the sentence for Dean as he couldn't finish it for himself and all he got in response was Dean cringing at the word and rubbing at his forehead. "Yes. Yes that. I understand you want to protect the child and Y/N and that's great! It is but she's my child, man, who isn't even legal yet. You have to know how messed up this is and why it clearly upsets me, it has to stop. In fact I don't want you in her room at all." You giggled at the top of the stairs not being able to hold it in. You were laughing because of how clueless Castiel was sometimes, it was very cute although you did understand where your dad was coming from, it must be very, very uncomfortable for him to be woken up in the middle of the night by the angel constantly stepping on floor creaks or tipping things over on accident and breaking them, only to find him in your bed with his arm wrapped around you. Walking down the stairs you saw them talking by the counter while Sam was the one making breakfast. "Well, well, well, look who's finally awake." Your dad walked over to you smiling, pulling you into a hug that you returned by wrapping your arms around him. "Yeah, yeah. So what's for-" Suddenly you felt a wave of nausea wash over you, and before you knew it your hand was covering your mouth and you ran toward the bathroom, your father running after you. "Y/N!" As soon as he approached the bathroom he saw you hunched over the toilet bowl, expelling the contents that were once inside of your stomach, as did Castiel who was standing closely behind him... almost too close. Dean rushed over to you, taking your hair behind your back and rubbing soothing circles into your back while Castiel just stood at the door, not sure what to do. "Oh no, thanks Cas I got it." Castiel could sense the sarcasm coming off of the older Winchester and simply rolled his eyes. "Dean I don't really know what you would like me to do. It seems like you have the situation under control."  
"Yes I do have it under control but last time I checked you're the father of the baby and it's your fault she's going through this. You should be helping." Castiel took in what Dean just said and approached him. Dean got up from where he was seated on the floor next to you and Castiel filled his position. "Alright I'm going to go and wrap up her breakfast and tidy up her room. If she needs anything, tell me."  
"Of course."  
***  
You were currently laying on your bed in your room just about to close your book when suddenly the room went cold and you heard a small movement to the side of you. "Hello darling." No, no he couldn't be here, not while you were home alone. You did your best to hide the obvious fear in your face and spike with somewhat confidence.  
"Crowley. What the hell do you want?" He stood there almost in disbelief that you actually asked that question but after a few seconds he noticed you were still immensely confused so he motioned his head to your stomach. "You're lucky you have your looks Y/N because without them you'd be immensely screwed." You instinctively set a protective hand on your barely showing stomach and backed away, eventually hitting a wall as he continued to step forward. All that you could do as of now was pray to Castiel, you had absolutely no leverage for yourself whatsoever, there were no weapons, nor any devils traps around in your room. You father had told you to make sure to put them up and he even offered you help but you waved him, saying you would do it when in reality you just put it off. "Relax darling. I'm not here to kill that disgusting fetus inside you. Well not yet anyway. I'm here to warn you." You looked slightly confused, eyebrows creasing at the words he just spoke. There had to be more to this, Crowley wasn't just nice out of his heart, the bastard probably didn't even know what a heart was. "I'm here to warn you that I will be back for this baby but I won't be the only one after it either. You and the stupid angel along with your idiotic brothers didn't really think no one would find out did you?" Crowley laughed as he noticed your nose begin to flare in anger but at the same time fear, he could basically smell the distinct emotion of how frightened you werr."Now, now Y/N don't get your panties in a twist you had to know this was coming. In case you forgot you are a Winchester and to add onto that your carrying heaven's most wanted angel inside you. There really is no happy ending in your future my darling." He reached his hand out, planning on brushing it down your cheek that was now stained with tears but just then Castiel appeared grabbing Crowley's arm and pushing it away from you. "Cas. Perfect timing. Y/N and I were just having a little chat. Weren't we Y/N?" He looked to you smirking but Castiel ignored him all together and stepped in front of him, blocking his view of you before settling a comforting hand on your arm. "Y/N are you okay? Are you hurt?" You shook your head back and forth no, you couldn't speak right now, it just wasn't physically possible for you to make any sound as the news Crowley had just told you extremely upset you. Castiel turned back to Crowley clearly angered with him. "You stay away from her. I will not hesitate to kill you." Castiel allowed himself to pull out his angel blade as a threat but all that Crowley could do was laugh. "Oh please Cas, put that silly toy away. I'm the least of your problems, just ask Y/N, I'm sure she'd love to tell you all about it." And with that Crowley disappeared and you found yourself running into Castiel's arms and just cried your eyes out, this was all too much for you. He let a gentle hand fall to the back of your head while he whispered soothing things into your ear about how he will protect you along with your father and Sam. It was clear how he wouldn't allow anything to happen to you but that was easier said then done.  
Just then Dean burst through the door, and took in the scene set before him. "What the hell happened?!" Castiel deeply sighed, hand still entangled in your hair at the back of your head, rubbing it gently. Dean just stood there, eyebrows raised, obviously clueless. He flailed his arms to his side still waiting for an answer.  
There was a long silence before Anything was said. Whatever happened was clearly nothing good then again when did anyone in that family get anything good at all. "Wait what? Sorry I didn't get that, I must've been too busy listening to thin air! Now for the last time, what the hell happened?!" You wiped away your tears as Castiel walked closer to Dean. "Crowley visited Y/N while we were gone. I don't know what exactly he said to her but she is clearly upset." Dean's eyes slid over to you, now expecting you to speak up. "He- He said that he is going to come for my baby.....The angels know too, everyone knows and- and they want to kill it." Dean's nose began to flare just as yours did earlier and he shut his eyes angrily before slamming his hand on the wall. "Dammit! Where the hell are the wardings and traps, hmm?" He straightened his posture, putting on a clearly upset face before walking sternly over to you. "I- I never got around to putting them up...." You looked down ashamed and Dean just wasn't having any of it. "You could've died Y/N! Crowley could've killed you! Do you realize how stupid that was?! I told you to put them up, hell I even offered to help but you said no!"  
Castiel could smell the anxiety coming off of you and approached Dean. "Dean. Stop, now. She is under a lot of stress and you yelling at her is not helping anything."  
Dean slid his hand down his face and sighed before beginning to walk away. The angel walked over to you, pulling you into a soft hug, and placing a kiss to your temple. "It'll all be alright Y/N. No one is going to hurt this family ever again. I'm going to make sure of it." You were too emotional to think or ask what that meant. The demons were just one thing you had too worry about. There were also the angels, but most of all there was Chuck and Lucifer. You figured Chuck probably knew by now, being that he is God and all but you were too afraid to actually know, and know what he thought about you now. Lucifer definitely wanted this baby for his own personal reasons, even though that hasn't come to light yet.  
"Y/N, why don't you lye down and take a nap?" You shook your head no and wiped at your tears. "No, no, don't be silly I just woke up. I think I'll just read a book and be alone for awhile, okay?" He nodded and walked out of your room while saying, "If you need anything tell me." Which you nodded in response.  
Castiel walked downstairs where Dean and Sam were sat at the table talking about every measure they can take to keep you safe, which quite frankly there were a lot of things they had to do in order to keep you one hundred percent safe and of the grid, it was basically impossible. "Um, Dean." Dean turned away from Sam and looked up at the angel. "What?"  
"You and Sam should probably go upstairs and put those wardings up, being as she as just as stubborn as her father." Sam laughed and sipped out of his coffee, mumbling, "Ain't that the truth." He then earned a death glare from Dean, who obviously was unimpressed and soon repeated what Sam said, mimicking him in a high voice and finishing it off with a, "Shut up." He then turned back to Castiel. "Thanks Cas but ugh, what are you going to do?"  
"Unfortunately I feel it necessary to go a have a chat with Crowley, as much as I wish not too, it's for Y/N and I will do anything in my power to keep her and the baby safe." Sam and Dean nodded, fully understanding. "Do you need back up?"  
"No, no. I will be fine, just go tend to Y/N, I will be back within a few hours." They both stood up and Dean patted him on the shoulder, "Whatever you say."  
A couple of hours later, the wardings were up and Castiel still wasn't back, in all honesty you were starting to get a little bit worried. This wasn't like him to not stay in contact with you for a certain amount of time. Dean had sent Sam out to look for him but he came back with nothing.  
*****  
It looked even grosser then last time, hell. It was absolutely disgusting, and the screams didn't make it any less terrible but he ignored it as this was a regular order and he was here to talk to one person only. The bearded, somewhat short man walked out of the hidden shadows of the corner and walked over to sit down in his seat. "Castiel. To what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"I came to make a deal."


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley advances in his motives, thought not quite acting on them just yet. Castiel and Y/N connect a little more. Dean and Sam discover a not so comforting message.

Crowley brushed at his beard, thinking. "Alright, what exactly is it you would like Castiel?"  
"I want you to keep the angels and demons away from Y/N and I's baby." Crowley huffed and stood up from his chair, making his way over to his liquor table and pouring himself a glass of whiskey. "And why on earth would I do that? That thing has a price on it's head. It is an abomination and everyone wants it dead, simple as that." Castiel tried his best to keep his composure. Just because the baby was half angel did not make it an abomination or 'a thing'. As everyone apparently liked to call him or her. He or she was going to be a little, innocent baby who unfortunately will be born into this dark lifestyle, but he cows to protect him or her for eternity. "That so called 'thing' is a child, Crowley. My child. You should help us."  
"Really? Why's that? What's in it for me?" Castiel shrugged, eyes roaming around the room. "What do you want?" He headed back to his throne with the glass full of liquor in hand. "You know, Y/N, seems a little submissive to you doesn't she? I bet her lips would be great, and of course she may not be an obedient slave at first but I could fix that with a snap of my fingers."  
"No." Crowley rolled his eyes. "C'mon! I know her body must have felt so good when you took advantage of her in such a vulnerable place. Your best friend's daughter? Way to stay classy Cas." Castiel lunged toward him but one of Crowley's demons stopped him before he even was close to taking a swing at him. "Well, I guess we don't have a deal. See you later then." Crowley snapped his fingers and Castiel was sent back to the bunker. He collapsed when he was teleported back and the loud thud of him hitting the ground had you and Dean turning your heads to him. "Cas?"  
You screamed when you saw that it was him. "Castiel!" Dean rushed to his side, and helped you get him off the ground. "What the hell? Where have you been Cas?" He groaned as he was sat into a chair. "I was with Crowley. I was trying to make a deal." Your eyes already began to water, you knew nothing good came out of deals especially from your experience of seeing all the trouble you father and uncle went through when making one. "No. No you didn't.... Cas please tell me-"  
"Don't worry I didn't. What he wanted in return was just not possible, and is never ever going to be an option up for grabs." Dean tilted his head and crossed his arms, with a questioning look. "Well what was the deal?" Castiel's hands relentlessly played with the seams on his pants. "Um. Well, this may make the both of you uncomfortable. I wanted him to keep the angels and demons away from the baby but what he wanted in return was basically Y/N as his own personal sex slave." Dean's face immediately dropped and he was pissed, while you stood there looking disgusted and feeling somewhat already violated in a way. Castiel stood up from his chair and placed a warm arm around your shoulders.  
"That son of a bitch!" Dean walked off and seconds later came back with a rifle in his hand. "Dad! What are you doing?! It's not like you can kill him, he's the king of hell!" Dean loaded it, looking unfazed completely unfazed.  
All the noise had woken Sam up from his nap and he walked in rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "I haven't even been asleep that long and there is already yelling. What's going on?"  
"What's going on is Crowley has a death sentence and his time just ran out." Sam knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, while rubbing the back of his neck. "What he do now?" Castiel explained it rather quickly and Sam seemed relaxed about the whole thing.  
Toward the end of the explanation Sam just sat and drank coffee, not really disturbed by this which kind of made Dean pissed. He turned to his younger brother, with an unhappy face. "Um. Yes?" Dean raised his eyebrows expecting some sort of explanation as to why he was not freaking out or upset. "What?" Dean rolled his eyes and set the rifle down. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why aren't you pissed?!"  
"Dean, it's not like this is the first time Crowley has said these type of things, it's just Crowley being Crowley, he won't do anything."  
"Oh yeah and how can you be so sure."  
"If he wanted to hurt Y/N he would have done it by now. Wouldn't he?" All this talk was making you quite nauseated and you felt light headed. Castiel could sense you discomfort and lightly squeezed your arm. "Are you alright?" You shook your head no and settled a hand upon your forehead. "No. I think I'm going to go lye down. Can you come with me, I don't feel like being alone right now." Castiel looked to Dean for assurance before answering your question. He nodded of to him, telling him it was alright. "Yes. Of course, anything you need." He followed you upstairs and helped you into bed, before scooting in next to you, and pulling you close to him. His warm embrace soothed you. Your hand found it's way his side and you hugged onto him as you nuzzled your head into his chest. "Thank you Castiel for being so supportive, and sticking with me." You voice was low and soft when you spoke. Castiel could tell that you were very calmed with him being by your side, so he decided to move his unoccupied arm down your side. "Of course. I would never abandon you or our child Y/N. I am here to protect, support, and love you and this baby, forever." He felt you smile against him, and he couldn't help but smile a little bit too. "I know my dad can be an ass sometimes but he means well." Castiel nodded in response. "Believe me I know. You're lucky to have a dad who cares about you and loves you very much the way Dean does."  
"I guess I am." After that the two of you laid their in complete silence, hearing nothing but the rustling of the wind just outside your window.  
****  
Crowley paced back and forth in hell. He had an infatuation with you, he wanted you, he wanted every part of you. The only thing in the way was the kid. If it was gone, Castiel and your brothers wouldn't be so protective of you. He was going to make you his one way or another, he was going to have you. He sat down in his throne and began to speak aloud to himself. "The angels want it dead, the demons want it dead, I want it dead. If it was gone Y/N would be devastated but look for someone to show her compassion and sympathy. I can give her that. This is going to work."  
***  
As Dean was rummaging through the kitchen looking for something to eat he heard Sam shout his name from the library, and running across the hall, then into the kitchen. Dean yelled in a whisper, "Keep your voice down! Y/N's sleeping! Lord knows she needs and deserves it! Now what?" Sam held his concerned look, and raised his hand, which was holding a piece of paper. Dean was quick to snatch it out of his hand and read it. "I am assuming your dearest angel friend told you about a conversation we shared. While we did not make a deal, don't think I am just going to let the whole situation go. I advise you to keep Y/N locked tightly up because I am coming from her, and you both know I am not the only one. Until then..." Dean crumpled up the paper and threw it in the crash can. He moved over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of the strongest liquor they had. "Screw the food. We need to make a plan, to end this for good." He chugged the bottle and dropped it in the trash before heading out of the kitchen. "I'm going to bed."


End file.
